1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory devices, and more particularly to a memory device including a parameter controlling device for regulating characteristic parameters of the memory device such as a voltage level of an input signal, a timing characteristic, and a voltage level of an output signal, by using a programmable method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the development of a memory device, signal performance characteristics, which are characteristic parameters of a circuit such as a voltage level of a signal inputted in a chip, a timing characteristic (e.g., signal delay), and a voltage level of a signal outputted from the chip, are necessarily re-adjusted within a simulation error range.
The production of the conventional memory device is commenced only after amending the masks to apply or achieve the adjusted parameters. As a result, the production of a device using a new mask requires extra time and cost to establish the device's characteristic parameters or signal performance characteristics.